


darling, ours was always a love story

by messedupforever



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, One Shot, honestly don't know what this is, just pure soppy shit, kind of a soulmates thing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupforever/pseuds/messedupforever
Summary: robert reflects on life, and his love for aaron, and the infamous 'this isn't a love story'.





	darling, ours was always a love story

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i decided it would be a good idea to type up some random 3am ramblings from a few months ago when i was in a not very good place and turn them into a fic - so there's no real plot or point to this, but i thought i'd share it anyway in the hope that maybe someone will enjoy it!
> 
> set in the future and basically ignores all the current shit.

 

 

 

 

 

Robert once said that their story wasn’t a love story.

He knows now that it is, that it always has been.

Not only from the moment they first laid eyes on each other, but from the very beginning of time.

The world was formed, stars lit up the sky, rivers flowed into infinite oceans, and their love story began, set in motion billions of years before they walked the earth.

Robert knows this simply because there is no other explanation, because what they have is so extraordinary that it has to have been destined right from the start.

Theirs was always a love story.

It was a love story long before either of them knew what that four-letter word truly meant.

It was a love story when they both first felt the other consume every fibre of their being.

And it is a love story now, when they are finally able to be utterly unapologetic in how they feel; when all they need to ground them is a look, a touch, or a promise that they will be each other’s forever.

Their love story will grow, and prosper, because they are still young, and although they have both been through enough hurt and heartbreak to more than last a lifetime, and although their story was set in motion long before either of them – or anyone – can comprehend, they are still not far off their beginning.

Their love story will continue not only for the rest of their lives, but also for long after they are gone.

It will live on in the things that they do, and in the lives that they touch, and in the legacies that they leave behind.

Their love story – like any good love story, though Robert knows no other will ever _quite_ compare to theirs – is one far beyond their power to control.

It is one simply to be grateful for; one to allow them to be the best versions of themselves that they can be, and to bring out the best in each other, because they both want to do everything they can to be what the other needs, and wants, and deserves.

Robert knows now that their story was never anything but a love story, and that it will never, and _could_ never, die, or burn out, or fade away.

Sometimes their love is like a fire, but it is a fire that burns brighter with every moment that passes.

A fire that he is no longer afraid of.

He will always be afraid of fire, but not their fire, not any more.

He once thought – or spent a lot of his life thinking – that he could never be happy, and that he didn’t _deserve_ to be happy, because he did bad things and he hurt people, and he had no right to have something so good, so fucking _amazing_ , as what he has with Aaron.

He’s finally realising that he _does_ deserve to be happy – because he is, he really is, and he can’t imagine being anything but ever again, because he no longer has even a shred of doubt that Aaron is the person he will spend the rest of his life with.

He’s _blissfully_ happy, the kind of happy that used to make him feel sick to think about, the kind of happy he couldn’t really _begin_ to imagine before Aaron came crashing into his life – before they came crashing into each other’s lives, in a force of nature that nothing could have stopped; an attack, an explosion, but the best possible kind.

He’s happy without suspicion or fear – not without occasional doubt (he doubts himself, he supposes he always will, but never Aaron), but never doubt that Aaron can’t help take away.

Their fire might still burn sometimes, and they’ve been through hell and back, separately and together, and they’ll go through hell again, because that’s life, and a life with Aaron is all he’s ever wanted, and he wants all of it, the good and the bad and every moment in between.

He’s happy. Robert Sugden is _happy_. He’s happy, and in love, and he has a life he’s proud of, and if he’d known what was coming maybe there are things he would have done differently – but he’s here now, and he’s doing the very best that he can, and he knows that all of this was meant to be.

Of course, Aaron calls him a soppy git, and maybe he is, but he sees the look in Aaron’s eyes when he talks about fate and destiny and all the things they’d both claim were bullshit in front of anyone else – the look that says _I’m yours, and you’re mine, forever_ , the look that Robert would be quite happy to see nothing but for the rest of his life.

Because this is their life, and their love story, and there’s so much of it yet to be written, and Robert can’t wait.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
